Lens
by cosmic-omni
Summary: Short Tamako x Mochizō based on the end credits of Tamako Love Story. Enjoy!


**Hello,**

 **This is just a short, plotless Mochizou x Tamako fic because I'm trying to keep myself busy until Breath of the Wild comes out. Less than 12 hours!**

 **Also, I feel like there's not enough fanfics for this pairing/anime? If you haven't seen Tamako Market, I highly suggest you check it out - and write about it, because I'm craving for more fics!**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

They've been lying in a field of white daisies since the sky was bright and blue, with filmy clouds passing through. He has his camera out, rolling, red light blinking, and aimed at her. She's never looked so beautiful, he thinks, as she rolls around in the grass carefree and restless; he would know, he's seen her through every moment of her life. Her hair is falling over her shoulders in messy, inky waves; the sleeves of her overalls slack off her arms.

He really should tell her that he finished filming for his entry project a while back. They're there, after all, because she offered to be in his video, and he really shouldn't be wasting any more of her time. It's just that…he doesn't want to go home just yet and it doesn't hurt knowing that he'll have this video of her to cherish, to look back on when he's away from her. When he has to leave for Tokyo.

The university he applied to requests a film from all of their applicants, to see their ability and skill with a camera before they can be admitted. It was hard for Mochizou to choose what to film, considering all the wonderful ideas he'd been working with in the film club, but he finally settled on what worked best: he was going to make a short video on the youth in his school, what they do and what they like. That way, he could have all of his friends play a part in his video, too. But, if he's being honest with himself, his favorite take so far is right here in that field with Tamako by his side.

At the moment, she sits with her legs crossed, covered in the white, rogue petals of daisies. Her nimble fingers pluck the stems out of the earth and fiddle with them in her lap, face stern and focused, tongue protruding from her lip. He watches through the tiny, static screen as she tilts her head, the loose hair trickling down her shoulder like it's an indigo waterfall, half lit up beneath the golden sun, half hiding in the shadows of her ivory neck.

A loose smile trembles on his lips, eyes lidded as he admires her in all her perfection. He's grateful that her great-great-grandfather opened up that mochi shop; he's grateful that he was the one to grow up across from her, that he could be the one to memorize everything there is to know about this amazing girl. But he's scared, so scared for when he'll lose her. They've finally become a couple after _so long_ of waiting and worrying and doubting that they could ever be more than the children of mochi-maker rivals. And now, right at the turning point of their relationship, he has to leave her.

His head leans to one side as he finally looks away from the camera and straight at her. This is better, he realizes. There's no metallic border of his camera, no filmy static. He can see her for all she is, right there and then.

"Tamako," he finally asks, "What are you doing?"

She shushes him instantly. "Hold on, Mochizou." She's so focused, he wonders if she's forgotten he's filming her.

His golden eyes lose focus again, bearing into her, taking in the way her bangs fall in front of her eyes that are blue like two sapphire jewels. When did she stop wearing glasses, he wonders? Is it bad that he likes it when her eyes aren't hidden behind those lenses?

Suddenly, she looks up, and he starts, blushing in spite of himself. "It's done, Mochizou!" she exclaims, and he blinks in confusion.

What does she mean? "T-The video?" he asks dumbly, like it's the first thing that comes to his mind. He suddenly worries that she's caught onto his ruse.

Tamako shakes her head and smiles, eyes crinkled. "No, I mean this!" Her hands fly out towards him, and he lowers the camera to his lap so he can see what she motions at. In her hands is a ring of white daisies, and he widens his eyes as he meets her gaze. How couldn't he notice she'd been making that? Was he really that distracted?

"Isn't it pretty, Mochizou?" Her gaze turns stern again, cheeks puffed out a little, as she stares at her creation. "It was hard to make since I've never made one before, and it's kind of messy because I had to improvise a lot." The smile brightens up her face again, and she asks, "But I think it looks good! What do you think?"

He nods slowly at first, a little unfocused. "It's…really nice, Tamako."

She doesn't note his distraction; she never does. Instead, she reaches out to him. Mochizou's eyebrows pinch in confusion, like he doesn't know if he should smile or not as she places the crown over his head. He doesn't understand why puts it on him. She is the one more befitting a crown after all. Even Choi thought so.

Tamako only removes one hand as the other fidgets with a flower that hangs a little lopsided over his bangs. She steals his attention away from his thoughts again, like his mind won't focus on anything but her.

His hand comes up before she can draw hers back, wrapping his fingers around hers, and Tamako's eyes widen a little. "M-Mochizou?" He leans her hand against his cheek, smelling the sweet smell of flowers off her skin and smiling dopily at her. He's so glad he can touch her, can smell her, and can see the red blush smear across her cheeks. How much longer before he has to close his eyes to imagine her smile? That he has to look through his video files of her instead?

His hand leads theirs to her cheek, like he can sweep away the blush that covers her face. Her lips part in surprise but no words spill out. He shuffles closer to her over the grass – clumsily, mind you - setting the camera aside subconsciously, almost carelessly, and draws his free hand to cradle her other cheek. His fingers thread into her inky black hair, his lips drawing closer to her skin, and she blinks instead of closing her eyes. Finally, _finally_ , his lips find hers. Just like her pale skin, her lips are soft, gentle, warm; from this close degree, the sweet smell of flowers surrounds him. She squeaks in surprise at first, and he's scared he's overstepped some boundary again. Just as he's about to pull away, she draws him into the kiss again, surprising him once more. She kisses him like she wants to. He kisses her back like he needs to.

As they draw back, he grins stupidly, because he's young, he's in love, and he doesn't know how many chances he's going to get before he has to leave her. She's blushing furiously but her expression is still soft. So close, he can see the flecks of silver in her sapphire irises clearly and can hear her breathing quicken. Tamako at last relaxes her shoulders, allowing a nervous, shaky smile quiver on her lips, and he sighs in relief.

The camera rests in the field of daisies, forgotten.


End file.
